By Your Side
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: After breaking down on stage, Scarlett becomes withdrawn, anxious and panicky and only turns to Decan and Avery for comfort. Avery still can't figure out why she's turning to him all a sudden, Juliette's even more confused and pissed, but he can't let go of his first love, even as friends, and he'll do whatever it takes to help her.


By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Nashville (I can only wish!) but if I did Sean would have never left and Avery and Scarlett would still be together.

Summary: After breaking down on stage, Scarlett becomes withdrawn, anxious and panicky and only turns to Decan and Avery for comfort. Avery still can't figure out why she's turning to him all a sudden, Juliette's even more confused and pissed, but he can't let go of his first love, even as friends, and he'll do whatever it takes to help her. What events will eventually bring Avery and Scarlett back together?

Pairings: Avery/Scarlett, Gunnar/Zoey, Deacon/Juliette

Scarlett awoke, rubbing her eyes for a few minutes until she figured out she wasn't at her house. As she glanced around the small room, she realized she was at her uncle Deacon's house; in her former bedroom that she stayed in while she was there, nonetheless. Deacon had suggested Scarlett come back to stay with him for the night instead of going back to her mom's house. And mostly everyone agreed.

After taking in the situation, Scarlett tried to ease out of bed while an unbearable pounding came to her head and she had to force herself to sit down on the bed to catch her breath. That's when she recalled last night, the drinking, the hysterical breakdown on stage during a performance, snapping at Avery and seeing her mother's face everywhere. It was without a doubt the worst night she's ever had, and she was so close to forgetting about it, but the headache was a constant reminder of yet another stupid decision she made. Downing that bottle of vodka was not that wise. Scarlett took a deep breathe before she stood up and made her way down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen.

When she sat down at the wooden table, a loud slam shook through her body and made her jump ever-so-slightly. She shut her eyes for a few minutes, trying to rid herself of the sound's effects on her and opened them to Deacon's concerned face glancing back at her.

"Scar?" Her uncle's voice was soft and comforting as he lightly touched her arm and held her gaze.

"Yeah?" Scarlett's reply came out in a whisper, her voice shaken and fragile. She straightened up and clasped her left hand over the right.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The quick, sharp phrase almost came out of the blonde's mouth too quick for her own good. "Really, I am." She plastered on a smile, not quite reaching her eyes.

Deacon let a sigh, not quite believing his niece but not really having a choice unless he wanted to upset her. "Alright, you're fine." He repeated her words as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

Deacon resorted to the kitchen, pulled out a bowl, the milk carton and some cereal before sitting back down at the table as he began to eat. "So do you want some breakfast?"

Scarlett shook her head, "No, I'm-"

"I know, 'you're fine.'" Deacon stated in between bites with a slight annoyance to his voice. "But I won't have you passing out on stage." The words were muffled by o-shaped loops and 2% milk. After finishing his cereal, Deacon put away his dish in the sink before pulling a oatmeal raisin cookie out of their pantry.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Without warning the cookie was being shoved into Scarlett's hand.

The blonde rolled her eyes before taking a big bite of the sweet treat, somewhat grateful of her uncle's actions.

Scarlett entered the sound check at around 11 that morning. After getting through breakfast without anymore questions from Deacon it was a pretty peaceful morning. She owed it to Juliette and everyone else on board to push through this and try to get past sound check. She was the opening act after all, it would look bad if she didn't try her hardest. And that's the last thing she wanted for everyone to have to deal with.

As she made her way up to the dressing room she came face to face with Juliette, and Avery was not too far behind her.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Juliette asked, concern evident in her tone. She still felt like part of it was on her wrong doing. She shouldn't have made Scarlett go on stage, that she can fully take blame for.

"I'm fine Juliette, thanks." Scarlett replied, glancing around, trying to avoid getting out of the inevitable conversation that was bound to occur. She was feeling nauseous already and seeing Avery's hand intertwined firmly with Juliette's wasn't helping any.

"Alright, well do you think you're up for rehearsing? The show must go on right?" Juliette tried to stay positive in light of the stressful situation currently going on.

"Of course. I'm fine." Scarlett said energetically before she walked towards the stage.

But as soon as the bright lights came down on her and the beginning notes to Black Roses came blasting through the instruments, Scarlett shut her eyes and took many deep breaths. It was happening, her mother was there, in the audience, the only one there actually and she was screaming. Oh the screaming, the glaring, the never-ending criticism. All your fault, your fault Scarlett, yours yours.

She literally jolted up and stood from the piano bench like she had been shocked or the piano was on fire.

"I can't," The two words fell from her lips as she walked quickly, almost sprinted to get off that stage and towards the backstage area. "I can't do it."

"We need you Scarlett, you're my opening act!" Juliette exclaimed, before calming down and mentally reminding herself to not make the distraught girl any more frightened and judged. Avery gave his girlfriend a sharp, pointed look and that was all it took for Juliette to shut up and sigh.

That was when Avery decided to cut in with his humble opinions. "I think it'll be fine if you take today off and come back good and ready tomorrow. Right, Scar?"

Scarlett simply nodded, unable to clearly form words. "Would that be alright. I promise, tomorrow I'll be on my A-game." All I need is a couple more of those pills Scarlett noted to herself.

Juliette nodded and with the wave of her hand motioned to Scarlett that it was okay if she wet home for the day. Scarlett quietly thanked her as Juliette began to run through her set of songs. She waved to Avery and shot him an apologetic smile before walking out of the door.

Later that evening Scarlett and Deacon entered the Bluebird Cafe. The rest of the day had gone smooth. Well smooth meaning Scarlett spent a good five minutes feeling guilty for walking out of rehearsal before Deacon took her out for lunch at his favorite spot he had discovered when he first moved here.

Now they were heading to the Bluebird to take their minds off things. Scarlett's safezone, nothing bad happened at the Bluebird, at least not to her. While Deacon chatted up some of his old buddies, Scarlett sat down on a bar stool and waited to order a drink. "Could I get a coke please?" She had called out to one of the bar-backs that obviously didn't hear her, didn't even turn around. She let out a sigh and rubbed her hand on her forehead as she felt a glass slide towards her. It was the glass of Coke she had wanted. Scarlett glanced up and was met with Avery's piercing blue eyes.

"You work here now?" Scarlett asked, taking a sip of the drink placed in front of her.

"Just helping out." Avery shrugged as his reply.

"Well thanks for the drink." She said grateful. It still surprised her how well Avery knew her. Even now he could still recall her favorite non-alcoholic drink. Or maybe he had just heard her pathetic call for a drink aloud.

"No problem." Avery said with a smile to his friend and ex-girlfriend. They shared a genuine smile from one to another, it was Scarlett's first real smile in a while.

From a few tables away they were being observed. To anyone here it would seem like the couple happily chatting were dating or in love. And that was anything but true.

"You can stop your glaring." A manly voice came out and shook the bystander from their thoughts.

"Fine." The latter rolled their eyes.

"Ease up tiger, they're talking." Deacon chuckled with a smirk as he placed down two glasses on the table.

Juliette sighed. "I know, how silly right."

"Absurd." Deacon commented before holding up his glass as Juliette raised her own and clinked theirs together.


End file.
